Joyous
by dragonheartt
Summary: After pollen makes them do... things, Connor thinks Abby hates hm, and tries to avoid her. But Abby's decided she's not letting it ruin their relationship before it's even begun... continuation of a drabble. sort of ish smut.


AN: So a while back I wrote a drabble of morning-after-sex-pollen for connor and abby. And I randomly decided to continue it into this oneshot. :P Almost but not quite exactly but sorta is smut... Also I hope I didn't get too repetitive... I sometimes do that when I'm tired and focusing around a point in a fic. /headdesk/

* * *

It's difficult to avoid someone you not only work with, but also live with, thinks Connor. He spots Abby walking towards him, and changes direction, entering one of the labs and hiding behind a filing cabinet.

It's not easy to avoid someone you live and work with, but Connor's been managing. He can't imagine Abby wants anything to do with him, not after…. yeah. But for some reason, she keeps trying to talk to 's terrified that she hates him now. He'd rather avoid the matter - and her - entirely than to face the reality of their situation.

Prehistoric sex pollen, Connor muses, is not nearly as cool as it seems in all the fanfiction. With a scowl he berates himself again. None of them warned him how horrible he'd feel, like he took advantage of her - and no matter what anyone says, he know he did. Because normally she'd kick him in the groin if he tried anything on her, and she's a lot tougher than him. But with bloody sex pollen in you, you're not thinking, not really. Or at least, that's what Connor thinks. And he's not willing to risk his life or heart to talk to Abby about it. Best to ignore it and pretend it never happened. Best to move on.

That's why he's absolutely dumbfounded when Abby, upon finding and cornering him in the lab, proceeds to call him a bloody idiot before her lips are on his and his brain's floating somewhere else entirely. They get home somehow without crashing the car, and she's pressing him against the wall in the flat the minute the door's closed.

He's half convinced, terrified really, that this is more sex pollen, that it isn't real. Because how could beautiful, strong, brilliant, amazing Abby want anything to do with him?

Especially after the last time? Abby kisses him again, taking his breath away and leaving him light-headed, delightfully so, her eyes burning with pure love and he can see it, knows it's real. Connor's completely mesmerized by her and so enraptured with the fact that Abby is in love with him just as much as he is with her, he doesn't even realize she's naked until her laugh breaks through his daze.

He's naked relatively quickly, after that, too, thanks to Abby's quick hands and her lips on his, he'd agree to get the moon out of the sky for her if she asked, so he doesn't really mind when one of the buttons from his waistcoat goes flying. Abby whispers an apology, but he laughs, kissing her back sweetly. It's just a button, it can be fixed. He doesn't care about it. He's just so - happy.

Abby's beautiful blue eyes sparkle with humor and there's a glint in them that tells Connor that he's about to be pressed up against that wall again. And the thought passes through his mind that he hopes he remembers this night. Her lips brand his with heat, and she's gentle when she strokes his cheek with her hand. There's a blur as they move to the bed, to Abby's, because his is smaller and up a flight of stairs that no one has time for. Hands stroke and touch and feel, lips and tongues meet and teeth nip lightly. He murmurs in her ear, apologizes for avoiding her. She tells him it's okay, she understands the fear.

There's nothing to fear now. There's just Abby and Connor, their love and their happiness and everything is just perfect. Skin to skin they rejoice in each other, passion and love mixing and blending, and Connor sees flashes of that first night behind his eyelids, gasps and arches in touch, finds his cries swallowed by her lips against his, and returns the favor, stroking her hip gently.

He doesn't think he's ever been so happy. Apparently he says in out loud, and Abby laughs, eyes wet with tears but she assures him they're because she's happy, too. He tells her he loves her, putting all his emotion into the words, before they go any further. He wants to make sure - and she replies of course he does, and doesn't he know she loves him too, just as much and maybe more? Now will he just get on with it because - he kisses her, and then it's all - sheets tangling and bodies moving and it's just right. And afterwards Abby mumbles that she'd been right. Sex pollen hadn't ruined their relationship. It had solidified it, broached their barriers, brought them together. He mumbled in return that she must not be as exhausted as he, if she's thinking deep thoughts after that round of - Abby cuts him off with a soft press of her lips to his, settling down into bed, curled up with her Connor. Happiness is something neither of them had had much of in their lives. They found it together and it was more than they had imagined it could be.

~Fin.


End file.
